Relieving Stress
by Goddess369
Summary: Alexander is lost in thoughts concerning his father's murder. Hephaistion comes to comfort him. Oneshot, Alex/Heph


**Heeey guys. I wrote this, like the title claims, to relieve some stress of my own. lol. It's a nice, three page one shot that only took a few hours to write. So I hope you guys like it. Who wouldn't want Hephaistion to come relieve their stress?**

**Oh, and for anyone that never found out what happened to my story 'Undoubtedly Devoted', I've made an announcement on my profile, so feel free to check that out. I'm having fun writing it with or without fanfic's approval. **

**-----**

He couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. It was all so much, and so fast, that he sometimes thought he might be going mad after all, or that it might have just been a dream. But then he would hesitantly lift his hand and disbelievingly finger the crown that now rested upon his own head, his father's crown, and he wasn't so certain that everything wasn't a nightmare.

His mother denied any association with a plot against her late husband. Of course she did. Who would so willingly confess to such a consequential act of treason? No, Olympias would not easily give anyone, least of all her only son, the truth. She never seemed to give anyone the truth.

"Alexander?"

Alexander stopped his pacing to look for the speaker, although he knew who it was. Even if they were separated for a thousand years, he would never forget the sound of Hephaistion's voice.

Hephaistion was paused, one foot inside the room, looking unsure of whether to come in. They both knew, though, that he was always welcomed into Alexander's domain. With a quick motion of Alexander's hand he quietly slipped inside and shut the door behind him, as he always did.

"How are you faring?"

Alexander sat on the edge of his bed, tapping his foot nervously.

"Me? I am…" He felt overcome with nervous energy and stood to resume his pacing.

Hephaistion went to the bed and lied on in, on his stomach. He watched and waited patiently.

Eventually, Alexander slowed in his pacing. Then he glanced at Hephaistion as if only just noticing his appearance. Upon receiving a reassuring smile, Alexander took off his crown, placing it on a table in the room and making his way once again to his bed. He lied parallel to Hephaistion, but on his back.

"Hephaistion," He began forlornly, "I feel so overwhelmed. I cannot focus on anything for more than a moment before I start thinking about…what happened, again…"

"It is understandable, Alexander. Your father was murdered and now you are king. It would be difficult for anyone."

Alexander stared helplessly at the intricate designs on the ceiling as if there was a hidden message to be discovered. "I am king." He repeated disbelievingly.

Hephaistion studied his friend. "You have been handed similar responsibilities before."

How was it possible that Hephaistion spoke so calmly? It was simply another reason to appreciate him. But Alexander's admiration was dulled by his growing anxiety. He sat up abruptly, startling Hephaistion. He spoke quickly.

"Yes, but we are not sixteen, anymore, Hephaistion. My father is not simply away on another conquest; he cannot be sent for to restore order if I should lose it. I have to take responsibility for all of my actions. And everyone believes that it was I who planned the assassination," He paused, "I may not have been close to my father, Hephaistion…but I did not want him dead."

"It is not me that you need to convince."

Slowly, Alexander eased back into his lying position and looked at Hephaistion. "I know that, Hephaistion."

It was a moment before Hephaistion responded. "Do you feel ready?"

Alexander shook his head, "I do not know. I am only twenty, Hephaistion. My father was still able to act as he wished at this age…as you are."

"Alexander?" Hephaistion said with a questioning look.

"We should have run away, Hephaistion, the two of us. We could have begun a new life together. We could have been so happy." Alexander said dreamily.

"Can we not still be happy?"

Alexander sighed and looked away, not focusing on anything. "I hope so, Hephaistion, but everything has changed now…You can still run away. I would never feel resentment for you if you did."

"Stop talking like that, Alexander, you know I would never leave you." He smiled. "How would you ever get on without me?" He teased.

Alexander couldn't help but to smile. "No one would be surprised if I were unable to. That is why we should have left before this happened."

"…You would not want to run away, Alexander, not really. The idea suits your fancy now, but you would regret not becoming king. Your ambition would get the best of you and you would eventually come to hate me for keeping you from your destiny."

"What destiny is that?"

"I suppose we'll discover that soon enough."

Alexander stared at the fire burning on the far side of the room. The soft crackling and Hephaistion's presence helped to calm him. "I could never hate you, Hephaistion. You're part of whatever destiny awaits me."

"And you are the same for me. It pains me to see you so distressed."

"I will be fine, truly. It will only take getting used to."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"…I wish my mother would answer me truthfully, just this once…"

Alexander no longer stared at the ceiling searchingly, only dejectedly. Suddenly he felt the bed shift and Hephaistion was much closer than before. His pulse sped up just a bit when lips tickled and teeth softly nibbled his ear lobe. A hand drew back his robes and playfully explored his torso.

"What are you doing, Hephaistion?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm relieving you of your stress." Hephaistion whispered hotly, sending welcomed tingles down Alexander's spine.

"You don't have to do that, Hephai-" He was cut off by Hephaistion kissing him heatedly. Alexander felt himself sinking but didn't retaliate, instead allowing himself to close his eyes and pull Hephaistion even closer as he drowned in that kiss. For Hephaistion he would never react any other way.

The kiss had nearly escalated to a bruising forcefulness as Alexander was straddled, groaning appreciatively when a hand slipped past his waist band and began to roughly stroke him. Hephaistion's tongue, warm and wet and delicious, moved in time with his strokes against Alexander's and drove him completely mad, and he soon found himself thrusting into the talented hand. Apparently Hephaistion wasn't playing tonight.

Hephaistion suddenly broke away, allowing them both to take in much needed air, and placed his mouth next to Alexander's other ear.

"You're a king now…" He pointed out; Alexander loved the ragged quality of his voice. Then his hand slowed from rough strokes to gentle caresses, making Alexander moan helplessly.

"Show me that you are my king, Alexander, reign over me…" How could Alexander refuse a request like that?

He complied as he reluctantly moved Hephaistion's hand and swiftly flipped them over, ravaging his lover's mouth. Their clothes were soon a forgotten memory, scattered across the floor in an almost undignified manner.

They didn't confine themselves to only the bed. Part of the night was spent with Hephaistion against the wall with his legs wound tightly around Alexander's waist. Another was spent on the large fur rug sitting in front of the fire as Alexander slowly made love to Hephaistion. They even ventured onto the balcony, trying as hard as they could to remain quiet as Hephaistion rode Alexander, mostly failing and having to cover each other's voices with chiding kisses.

Hair was tousled, approving murmurs and moans made, marks of possession and fervor given as the two lovers rediscovered one another that night. They eventually made it back to the bed, exhausted.

"Do you still feel stressed?" Hephaistion asked, brushing stray locks from Alexander's face.

Alexander grinned, not laughing because he was still catching his breath. "Not even a god could feel stressed after that." Feeling particularly affectionate, he bent his neck so that he could nuzzle the junction of Hephaistion's neck and shoulder. "Thank you, Hephaistion…"

"I don't need thanks."

"What about love? It is in short supply."

"I agree; it is. Do you love me, Alexander?"

"You know the answer to that…"

"Do I?" Hephaistion teased.

Alexander chuckled softly, his eye lids becoming heavier by the second. "Mmhmm…I do…"

Hephaistion smiled, gently kissing that head of gold, "I love you, too, Alexander…"

And entangled within each other's arms, they fell asleep.


End file.
